Becoming What You Hate
by Notalittlegirl
Summary: When Alex's parents are killed by vampires on a trip to Italy, she vows revenges and becomes a vampire hunter.  When she meets the Cullens and the Quileutes, she realizes she was in way over her head with this vampire hunting buisness.
1. Prolouge

Hi! I'm Mal! This is my very first fanfic, ever. Reviews and critiques are very welcome!

I am alone. On a trip to Italy, my parents disapeared. Until today, I retained some hope that they may still be found alive, but they weren't. The police found their bodies, completley drained of blood.

The police are confused, as to how this happened, but I'm not. My parents were killed by vampires. Everyone thinks that I'm ridiculos for thinking that, but I know that I'm right. I will prove it, and I will get my revenge.

Since that day, I've been doing my research. I learned that vampires are souless demons with pale skin when seen in the dark or under artificial lighting. In the sunlight, the light refracts off their skin making them appear sparkly. They have evil red eyes and drink human blood to survive. When they taste blood, they go into a sort of feeding frenzy, similar to a shark.

For them to change a human into a vampire, the vampire would need to bite a human, and resist drinking the blood, allowing the venom to course through that poor soul's veins. It is an agonizing process for both the demon and their victim, and if the human survives to become a vampire, the change takes on average three days.

The only way to destroy a vampire is to rip them limb from limb and burn the pieces. What makes this harder is that a vampire's flesh is about the consistency and strength of stone. It would take supernatural strength to kill one. Vampiric strength, one could say. And that is something I do not have.

I found all this information in a very old leather covered book at the bottom of a bin in a supernatural used bookstore in Seattle. I live with my aunt in her small house in this small neighborhood in a small suburb of Seattle, Washington. I am 17 years old. My name is Alexandra Palard. My destiny is to kill vampires.

Ooohh. Chapter 1 is complete! What do you think is going to happen next? Please review!


	2. Leaving home

"Aunty, I need to leave." I said, already holding my bag that I had packed, with a change of clothes, my sleeping bag, all of my money, and my teddy bear. (Don't tell anyone I just said that!)

"Alright sweetie, if that's what you need to do then go. But remember that I'll be here." My aunt was very relaxed and believed that anything I thought I needed to do, I could do it. Apparently, even running away from home to kill soulless monsters.

"Goodbye then." I said and marched out the door. Inside my head, I let out a sigh of relief. I thought leaving would be one of the hardest parts of this whole adventure. I knew she expected me to come back in a day, but I let her believe that so she wouldn't get worried right away.

I wasn't sure quite where I was headed, but I figured I would start by going to the Olympic National Park. I don't quite know what my logic was, but I guess vampires would be likely to live in not very populated, rainy areas and that was one of the closest ones. Also, a lot of tourists came to visit and would go hiking in the deep woods, and what better place to disappear, right? I took my bike out of the garage and started riding. I took the ferry across from Seattle and then I would take a round a bout route to the small town of Forks, Washington, where I would begin my search.

I left pretty early in the morning when I ran away, (I'm just going to call it that in case someone overhears me thinking out loud, so no one blames my aunt if I turn up dead,) so I arrived at my destination around 10 that night. I was exhausted from all that riding, so I used a little more of my money to check in to a little cheap motel.

The next day, I spent resting and also getting the lay of the town. Fortunately for me, it was a sunny day out, so I would have spotted any vampires from a mile away. Unfortunately, I didn't. And to be perfectly honest with you, I don't know what I would have done if I had. Like I mentioned before, you need superhuman strength to get rid of a vampire, or maybe a chainsaw… Anyway, I had neither of those things, and I needed to figure out how to get them.

Actually, I knew how to get superhuman strength. But it was something I didn't want to think about. I knew in my heart that it would be the only way to get what I wanted, but… The only way I could think of would be to turn into a vampire myself, and I definitely didn't want that. It was my last resort, but it was also my only resort. I wouldn't know any other way for a painfully ordinary girl from Seattle to become an epic vampire slayer. Anyway, if I started killing vampires, my life span probably wouldn't be so healthy. So I wouldn't have to worry about the immortality part. But the blood drinking, killing machine part, that bothered me.

What I really needed was another way. But I doubted I would get it.

That afternoon, it got overcast again. And as the sunshine went away, so did my good mood. I had been so elated that I had made it to Forks, that the bigger problems hadn't bothered me. By that afternoon, the reality of my situation set in. I only had enough money for maybe two more nights at that motel, and that didn't include meals. And I had no idea what I would do with a vampire if I could even find one, which wasn't really likely. So, by the time it started to rain again, I found myself lost, deep in the woods, depressed, and on top of all that, cold and wet. I was losing steam fast, and unless I found a vampire quickly, I was ready to go home tomorrow.

Sorry about the short chapters, but I want to post them as quickly as I can. Does anybody like this so far?


	3. Meeting the Bloodsuckers

DISCLAIMER: The only character I own on this page is Alex. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the other chapters! Please forgive me!

So, there I was, thinking about vampires, going over everything in my head, when a tall bronze haired man with gold eyes comes out of nowhere and grabs me by the arm. His skin was pale, and I was afraid he was going to break my arm. It seriously hurt.

"Are you a vampire?" I managed to choke out, because I was terrified. Like, seriously scared.

"What do you know?" He asked me angrily shaking me by the shoulders. "Did the wolves send you?" Then he mumbled "That would be their idea of funny."

"What wolves?" I asked. "And you never answered my question. Are you a vampire?"

"Yes." Then he started dragging me roughly through the trees, the whole time mumbling to himself.

"This just doesn't make sense! Alice saw a dangerous girl, trying to kill me, but this is just a stupid human! Then again, she knows way too much, and that makes her dangerous too."

Finally, we arrived at what I hoped was our destination. I figured it must be where the demons lived. (There were at least two, because the man mentioned one named Alice.) He dragged me through the door, where to my dismay, there was SIX more vampires, sitting around, talking or playing cards. I looked around wildly, desperate for a way to escape. But I didn't find one before the bronze haired man shut the only door in that room, let go of my arm, (thank god!) and stood in front of the door, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Well, Alice, is this the dangerous vampire hunter you said was coming?"

"Maybe," said a small vampire girl with short dark hair sitting on the couch. "In my vision, she was wearing a mask, though and this girl is obviously not wearing a mask. Or carrying two katanas and holding a bo staff."

I grinned at that because I sounded so awesome. But then my face went back to its frown. These vampires went against what I knew. They had yellow eyes, not red, they lived in a coven of seven whereas most vampires had a coven of two or three, and they had a house. All vampires I knew of were nomadic.

"Edward, who is this girl?" A blond almost kind looking vampire man said.

"Carlisle, Alice had a vision of a dangerous vampire hunter, so I went out looking for her. Then when I was in the woods, I saw this girl, and she was thinking about vampires, and she knew everything. Not society's misconceptions of us, but real facts. So logically, this is the girl Alice saw in her vision. But this girl is just a human, and she wouldn't have the strength to kill a deer, much less a vampire."

"Hey!" I shouted at Edward. "You know something; I've been training to kill soulless demons like you for my whole life. If you hadn't caught me by surprise, you'd be dead right now." Okay, so I wasn't telling the whole truth. In fact I was lying. But he didn't know that.

Or maybe he did. "Hahahahaha! I haven't heard anything that funny in a long time." To the rest of his family, he said, "She's lying. She knows how to kill us, but she wouldn't have the strength."

"Humph!" I said, crossing my arms. "You must be a mind reader." I thought a very bad cuss word at him and said "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Hey!" He said, probably in response to the cuss word. "I don't know. Carlisle, what are we going to do with her?

OH NO! What are the mean scary vampires going to do with Alex? You might have to keep reading to find out. (Unless you're Edward, because then you can just read my mind.)


	4. Explanations, and More Questions

Disclaimer: I own no twilight. (Short and sweet!)

Okay so when we left off, Edward asked Carlisle what they were going to do with Alex. Now on to the story!

"I have an idea," Edward said. "Let's feed her to the wolves!"

"Hurtful much?" I said.

"I hope so!" He replied.

Good grief, why does he hate me so much?

"Edward, why do you hate her so much?" Alice said, while walking over to me. "Don't worry, umm… I don't know your name, sorry. But either way, I won't let Edward hurt you. He isn't usually this much of a jerk."

"Alex. My name is Alex. And thanks Alice. But if he gets to be anymore of a jerk to me, I swear I will find the strength to rip him apart with my bare hands." As I said this death threat, I had the biggest smile on my face.

He literally took a step back then, and my smile got even wider. Then it dropped off my face.

"Look, I thought I knew a lot about vampires, but I am completely confused here. You go against all my ideas…"

"Yes, we can do that to people." The blond man, Carlisle said. "Can I propose a trade? You tell us why you know so much about vampires, and we'll tell you about us."

"I generally don't deal with demons, but since I have no choice, okay."

"First off, we aren't demons." The kind looking brunette sitting next to Carlisle said. "My name is Esme."

They went around saying their names. The really beautiful blonde's name was Rosalie, the huge man's name was Emmet, and the man on the farthest end of the couch from me was Jasper.

"I'm Alex, although I already said that."

"Alright Alex," Carlisle said, "Why don't you explain yourself to us. Your knowledge of vampires scares me a little, mostly for your sake." I didn't understand what that meant.

"Okay. When I was twelve, five years ago, my parents won a trip for two to go to Italy. While there, they disappeared, and then the police found their bodies, drained of blood. I always knew that it was vampires. I just knew it. Kind of like how I knew that you all were vampires, even though you didn't quite fit the description. After I got over the initial shock, I wanted revenge for what they did. I did my research well. At a supernatural used bookstore a found an old leather bound book with real facts on vampires. I learned everything I needed to know. Then, yesterday, I ran away from home to kill vampires. I had a good feeling about coming to this town, so I did. I rode my bike all day yesterday. I'm staying at a motel in town."

"Alright that makes sense. Where is this book now?" Carlisle asked me.

"It's at the bottom of Puget Sound," I replied.

"Good." He said. "Do you have the money to stay at the motel another night?"

"No, not really." I replied, because I knew lying would get me nowhere with a mind reader in the room.

"Okay, you'll stay here." He said.

"Ummm…. No thank you." I replied, unsurprisingly.

"What if we got you a bodyguard to help you feel safer?"

"Depends on the bodyguard."

Who is going to be Alex's bodyguard? Will she stay at the Cullen's house over night? If she does, will she survive the night? Stay tuned to find out.


	5. Even More Questions

Chapter 5! Wow, this is a good story huh? Sorry it's late! Author's note: This might be confusing for you, (it is for me,) but this story takes place in twilight world after Breaking Dawn, but Bella is human, not married to Edward and didn't have Renesmee.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I don't think I'd want to. They're always getting into some kind of trouble…

Now onto the story!

Carlisle looked over to Edward and asked, "Is Jacob anywhere nearby?"

Edward replied, "Yeah, he's around. Why? Are we finally going to feed her to the wolves?"

"No. Could you please get him?"

"I guess I could…" Then Edward ran outside.

"Wow. It suddenly got much more pleasant in here." I said, glad he was gone. Everyone in the room laughed.

"My side of the bargain is filled. I explained myself to you, so now it's your turn." I said, in a much more serious tone.

"Yeah, umm, it's getting late for little humans." Emmet said.

"Who are you calling little, vampire?" I said standing up to my full, awkwardly tall height of five foot nine.

"You." He said, somewhat towering over me.

"Yeah okay." I said, because I totally lost that one.

Just then, Edward came back, leading a tall, young looking Native American boy. He looked really familiar, but I knew that I would have remembered if I saw him before.

"You must be Jacob." I said.

"I sure hope so. And you're Alex?" He said with a smile.

"I sure hope so." I replied.

"Jacob, Alex doesn't trust us, and with good reason, but she needs a place to stay. I was wondering if you would be so kind to stay here tonight so that she wouldn't feel so threatened."

"Okay… I think you all owe me an explanation, because I'm kind of confused."

"Alex's parents were killed by vampires five years ago. She came here looking for vampires, and she knew everything about us. She doesn't trust us, and she was staying in the motel in town, but she doesn't really have the money for another night. She might stay here if there is another non-vampire in the house."

"I have something to add. I came here to kill vampires, to avenge my parents. But the only problem with that is I don't really have the strength. But I still believe that they are evil, bloodsucking, soulless demons, no matter what these guys say." I added.

Jacob smiled. "I think you and I will get along just fine. See, I don't really like vampires either. The difference between you and I is that I do have the strength to kill them. But the Cullens are the freaks of the vampire world. They don't drink human blood."

"Thank you! I've been trying to figure out what is up with them since Edward over there unlawfully detained me." I said. "But what about you? How do you have the strength to kill these leeches?"

"It's a long story. But, I'm a 'shape-shifter'. I can change form into a wolf. The entire reason for that is to kill vampires."

"Cool!" I said. Because, it is.

"So, Alex, will you stay here tonight?" Alice asked me.

"IF Jacob will stay too."

"Sure." Jacob said.

"Okay then, I need to get my things from the motel, and check out."

"I'll drive you!" Alice said. "If that's okay with you of course."

I was starting to like Alice. "Okay."

O.O Will Alex survive the car ride to the Motel? (Probably.) Why does Alex feel like she knows Jacob? What is Edward's problem? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter! Review please.


	6. Old Friends, and yet more questions

OMG! I'm so sorry for my hiatus, people kept telling me to get a life, so I did. But it really isn't as fun as it sounds. Now on to chapter 6!

DISCLAIMER! Haha, I fooled you. I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own any twilight. NOW on to the story!

I was kind of wary to get in a small enclosed car with a vampire, but Alice had been nothing but nice to me the whole time I'd been there. So, when she led me through the house to the garage, I followed willingly. When we got there though, my jaw dropped.

"Holy Crud! What are all these doing here?" I shouted.

Alice laughed and said, "Yeah, well, we vampires like our cool cars."

I was shocked speechless at all of the awesomeness.

Alice led me to a dark green car, that didn't look so conspicuous. Don't ask me the model or the year or the brand cause I don't know. We both got in the car and she pulled out onto the long driveway. The front of the house was really pretty.

The ride to the motel was fairly uneventful. I had turned the radio on to break the awkward silence. When we got there, I told Alice to stay in the car and I went in to my room. It was once I got there that it got weird.

I walked into the room and all the lights were off. That wasn't too weird, although I thought I had left one small lamp on. So I turned on a light and I saw that there was some one in my room. I almost freaked out but I managed to stay calm and analyze the situation.

"Hi Alex." The person said. Okay, so I didn't get too much analyzing in, but wait…

"Will?" I asked incredulously. "But that's impossible…" I muttered to myself.

"Yeah." He said.

"But… But… You're dead!" I stammered.

"Yeah." Will said.

"How can you be here! You were gone and they said you were dead… But you're here! It's impossible!" I was talking very frantically and fast and I was pretty much out of my mind.

"Calm down Lexi." Will said to me.

PAUSE: Just need to explain who Will is. He was my best friend all my life, since kindergarten. Last year, when we were both sixteen, he went missing and the police said he was dead. That was one of the things that pushed me over the uncertainty to leave. PLAY.

"How could you expect me to calm down? You are dead, but you're not dead!"

"No, I am dead."

"What are you talking about? You're here!"

"You're not listening, Alex. I am dead." Then he pulled off his dark sunglasses and I could see his dark red eyes.

I jumped backwards, slamming my back into the door, which I had closed behind me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, hoping I sounded braver than I felt.

"I needed to talk to you. I climbed in the window of your house, but you were already gone. There were maps of the Olympic national forest and of Forks, so it was the logical place to look. And I asked the lady if she had seen you and said I was your brother, and you had run away from home." Will said.

"Great. Now I can't stay here anymore." I said.

"Listen. I swear I'm not going to hurt you." Will said. "I have been fighting to get enough self control to talk to you for the last year. It was hard, but I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you."

"Okay. Talk. But make it quick, there's someone waiting for me outside."

He smiled, and I saw the old Will on his face again. It was nice. "You're bluffing." He said and laughed quietly.

"No, I'm not!" I said.

He raised his hands. "Okay, okay, there's someone outside. But seriously. Just let me talk."

"Alright, shoot."

OMG! Who is Will and why is he there? What did he have to tell Alex that was so important? What is Alice doing this whole time in the car? (Is this going to have some romance in it?) Just keep reading!


	7. I don't want to talk about it

Okay, chapter 7! I only own Alex and Will. Aw, they sound so cute together! But no twilight for me. And again, sorry this is taking a long time, but I'm running a little low on inspiration.

"Alright shoot. What do you have to tell me?" I said, still a little suspicious.

"I love you." Will said.

"WHAT! I didn't expect him to say that at all. I never expected anyone to say that ever! Is this a joke? Should I be laughing? No, he's not laughing. What am I supposed to say to something like that? Am I saying all this out loud? I hope not."

Will smiled. "You are saying it out loud Alex."

"Oh great. Now I'm really an idiot."

"I don't think so." He replied.

"Well, in that case, umm… Maybe I kinda liked you too." I said, shakily. "But that doesn't change anything."

His face went from relatively happy to sad in an instant. "It's not like I wanted this. I just wanted to go think, out in the woods, in the little clearing; you know it, when I got bit. Then another vampire pulled that one off me. They said something, but I was in too much pain to hear. But I remembered everything you had told me about vampires, and I knew what was going to happen. I thought about you, and that gave me the strength to pull through."

"Its good to know that you're alive-ish. But I heard you out, so just go. Leave."

"You don't understand!" He seemed to be getting angry, but then he caught himself. "I didn't want this. On top of hating my existence, it's humiliating. I sparkle in the sunlight! I hate myself!"

"I do understand. I can tell that you're not happy about this, but just let me be. I am going to go now." I gathered my things and walked out.

Once I had checked out and gone back to the car, I was in a foul mood. I was literally seeing black on the edges of my vision. My best friend was one of them now.

"What's wrong Alex?" Alice asked me as we started driving out.

"Nothing." I said it so strongly, though, that she knew I was lying.

"I know that something's wrong." She said, in a weird tone of voice, like she knew what had happened.

"How much do you know? I said suspiciously.

"Not too much. Just that there was someone waiting for you in that room. Who was he and why did he put you in such a bad mood?" She replied.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"An answer for an answer. Who was he?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, intensely.

"If it was something Edward could use against you, I'll know soon enough." She replied.

"If he does, I swear…" I let my threat go unfinished, imagining all the things I would do to him.

"You should just tell me." She said, like she knew something was going to happen.

"Fine. It was Will." I said.

"I don't know who Will is." She said, obviously expecting a reply.

"I know." I said.

"All right, but Edward will know the second we get home."

"Technically, I answered your question. So how about you answer mine?"

"All right, and to show that you should trust me, I will not answer cryptically at all. I can see the future."

"And that's not cryptic?" I asked.

"No." She said, cryptically.

Okay, no stupid questions this time. Lucky you! Please review, and keep reading!


	8. Nightmares

Okay, when we left off, Alex and Alice were about to pull into the Cullen's driveway. Now time for a Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight. TO THE STORY!

When we pulled into the driveway, I knew that I was in trouble, so I did what I always do. I walked through to a corner, set down my bag in front of me and sat down. I gave everybody the evil eye, daring them to come closer. Suddenly, I wasn't so upset anymore.

"Who the heck is doing that to me!" I shouted, angrier than ever.

Jacob pointed over at that one over there… oh, Jasper. I swung around. Then it happened again. I wanna kill that guy!

Carlisle, obviously trying to smooth things over, said, "Why don't we all leave Alex alone." But Edward was trying to get his attention, and looked worried. It freaked me out, but I was to mad to care.

"Please." I said.

"Wait, not me, right?" Jacob said, confused.

"Not you." I said, almost smiling at his confusedness. It was funny.

When they had all left, I got out a piece of paper from my bag and started shredding it in strips. It made me feel a lot better.

"What happened that made you so mad?" Jacob asked me.

"Nothing." I could say that and mean it after enough time had passed.

"So, you wanna kill vampires, huh?" He asked.

"Now more than ever," slipped out of my lips by accident.

"Yeah, the Cullens can be pretty annoying, can't they? Usually it's Emmet that acts the worst."

"Well, it's frustrating how confusing they are. They go against all I know." I said, starting to really trust Jacob.

"Yeah." He said.

"So, how 'bout you?" I asked him.

"Well, like I said, I can phase into a wolf. There's a whole pack of us."

"I wish I could do that. That would make everything so much easier." I thought out loud.

"No way. It could never make anything easier, much less everything."

"I guess it's all in how you look at things." I said, somewhat deep in thought.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, for most of my life, I've been trying to think of a way to kill vampires not needing vampiric strength. If I could, it would make my life infinitely easier. Then, I wouldn't have to worry about any of that. I mean, this probably sounds so stupid, but my entire goal in life is to kill vampires."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all. It sounds pretty good to me. But what if you were suddenly catapulted into this world of magic and monsters, without any warning or hope of release?"

"Well, then it wouldn't be so simple." I replied.

By this point, it was like one o'clock, and I was pretty sure that I wouldn't fall asleep at all. Jacob turned on the TV, and channel surfed until he found this one movie, a spin-off of Dracula. It was meant to be a horror movie, but watching it inside the house of a whole group of vampires turned it into the most hilarious thing I had ever seen. By three or so, when it was over, I had drifted off into a fitful sleep. I woke up again, when it was still dark, to Jacob leaning over me looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, not really." I said, short on breath and almost ready to cry. See, the dream I'd woken up from was a nightmare, about Will. I saw him leaning over a dead body with blood smeared all over his lips. I was pretty sure that I had been screaming bloody murder, literally.

I sat up, and a blanket that hadn't been there before I fell asleep fell off me. I put my head in my hands and started to cry. If I could have stopped myself, I would have, but I had been severely traumatized that day. I had met several vampires that didn't drink blood, and my best friend was a vampire that did drink blood. My best friend who I had kinda liked was a vampire that did drink blood. I was having one heck of a bad time.

Before I noticed it, Jacob had gathered the mess that was me into his arms in a big hug. When he let go, he said, "You really needed a hug. I think that more happened yesterday at the motel than you said."

Through my tears, the story of what happened slipped out. Then I realized that he would tell his pack and they would kill Will.

"Please don't hurt him!" I desperately cried out, seeing the look on Jacobs face.

"I don't know about that…" he said dubiously.

"Please." I said, crying stopped.

"I won't do anything to him, but I make no promises for the rest of the pack." He said.

"Thank you." I said in barely a whisper.

I wiped the tears away and put on my brave face. I turned away from Jacob, and I reached into my bag and grabbed my teddy bear.

"Are you going to go back?" He asked gently.

"I… I don't know. I want to, but I don't think I could ever be the same as I was before I left. It's hard for me to believe that it wasn't even two days ago."

**Okay, so I have to stop here for now folks, because this story is nearing its climax. Can you tell? Alex needs to face this, and she will. Please keep reading and review!**


	9. Mistakes

Wow! Chapter 9! This story has a mind of its own right now, I can't stop writing, and I'm starting to really get attached to it. I don't own twilight, now let's go!

"Yeah, I know how you feel. It's hard to even know what's real for me sometimes. It feels good to hang out with you, because you're more normal than I'm used to."

"No! I am not, nor ever have been, nor want to be, normal!" I replied, offended.

"Compared to werewolves and vampires and my insane family? Yeah, you're normal."

"If insane makes me abnormal, insane I am."

"Oh yes you are."

We both laughed. It felt good to laugh. Then I realized something. "Wait, Jake, if the Cullens knew about Will, would they hurt him?"

"I doubt it. They would just try and talk to him. You know, for someone that doesn't care about any vampire, you really seem to care about this Will."

"I know, and that's one of the reasons that I'm so upset. I know that I should stop liking him, but I can't." I said.

"From my experience, that sounds a lot like you love him." Jake said, in a sage-like way.

"I can't." I whispered.

"I know how you feel. I was in love once too." Jake said. "It wasn't destined to work out though. But you still have a chance with Will. Maybe you should try to find him." He said encouragingly.

"No!" I said, mad. "I can't."

"You just won't. Maybe if you talked to him, everything would turn out right. It sounds like he loves you a lot, so he would change if you needed him to."

"Who the heck are you to be giving romance advice? You know nothing about me! I'd like to think you were my friend, but I've only known you for a few hours! I don't even know why I trusted and confided in you! I always knew that it would end badly for me, but I never thought it would be because I'm too trusting! I don't even trust myself so why the heck did I trust you! I'm just that stupid!" I lashed out. I lost my temper. Jake backed away from me.

"I… I'm sorry," He said, sounding very hurt.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not really mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I'm such an idiot, I didn't mean to get mad at you. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah. I don't think that you're an idiot. You seem too smart."

I sat in silence, more depressed than I'd been all day. My head in my hands, and my face downcast, I cried myself silently to sleep. I had the same nightmare with Will over and over again, but I didn't wake up.

When I finally woke up again, the room was filled with light. I looked around and saw Jacob. "What time is it?"

"One," He said with a smile. Then I looked around and realized that I was in a different room than where I had fallen asleep the second time.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In Alice's room. She said you'd be more comfortable in here, and they wanted the living room back." Jake replied.

"Okay. Let's go." I said, getting up. I was still fully dressed from the day before, except that I had taken off my jacket.

"I have to go back to the pack. They're going to wonder why I've been gone so long."

"Oh. Okay I guess. See you." I said.

"Later." And he walked out and left. Suddenly I felt scared and alone, but I got over myself, and walked into the living room.

It was the same in there as yesterday, with all of the Cullens sitting around basically doing nothing, except no Edward.

"You all owe me an explanation." I stated simply, with no ultimatum for once.

"We drink animal blood, rather than human, because we thought that it was wrong." Alice said. "We banded together, under Carlisle because were all the same. Carlisle changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet, and Jasper and I came here, looking for a better life." Alice said this all in one breath, really fast. "Sorry, they didn't want to let me tell you all that, so I had to do it quick." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Alice" I said. "Carlisle, you probably already know this, because I saw the look on Edward's face last night, and he was trying to get your attention, but I met another vampire yesterday at the motel. He was my best… my old best friend, Will. He was changed about a year ago, and he spent the whole time building his self control so he could talk to me. Now I need to find him. Can you help?"

"Sure." Carlisle said, smiling kindly. "And Edward did tell me, but he wouldn't tell me what he had said. He has a lot of respect for you, Alex. I don't know why he acts like a jerk around you."

"I might. He's just proving to me that he's a person. I get it now. Do you know where he is?"

"He's at his girlfriend's house." Emmet said in a teasing voice. "I'll go get him." He then volunteered.

"Thank you." I said. "I know I'm asking a lot on a huge leap of faith here, but I need to find Will. I have got the worst feeling that something really bad will happen if I don't. And I could never forgive myself if I let something happen to him. I know that just yesterday, I thought that you were soulless demons, but now I know that I'm wrong. Vampires are people too. You guy's proved that to me. I'm sure there are some vampires who deserve to die but there are good and bad vampires just like people. I'm afraid that I made a huge mistake and I am going to fix it.

**Keep reading, and please review! Wow, this is my third chapter today. Like I've said, this story has a mind of its own. Keep reading!**


	10. I was wrong

**Where we left off, the Cullens were going to help Alex find Will. I don't own twilight, let's begin.**

All of a sudden, Emmet was back, with Edward.

"Thank you, Edward." I said.

"You're welcome." He said in the kindest tone I'd heard him use. He knew all along that he needed to be a jerk to let me realize vampires are people too.

"Can you help me find Will?" I asked.

"Yeah." He turned on the TV to the news and it showed several dead corpses.

"And this just in. Last night, an unknown person or persons went on a killing spree here in downtown Port Angeles. The cause of death is unknown, however, there appear to be crescent shaped marks on the victim's necks. It appears that all of their blood was drained out of them…"

"Found him." Edward said.

"Edward, he's attracting way to much attention." Alice said.

"The Volturi are probably going to step in." Carlisle added.

"That doesn't sound good." I said.

"It's not. Come on, I can fill you in on the way there." Edward said, grabbing his coat.

"I want to come too!" Alice said.

"No. This isn't any of yours fight. It's my fight, and I have to do this alone." I said. "Edward can drive me there, but this is my fight. I have to save Will, or die trying."

Alice bowed her head. "Unfortunately, that's probably what's going to happen." She said.

"I'm not scared of death. I came to terms with it a long time ago. Five years ago, actually. I just want to do something good with my life, before it's over."

"I respect that, but you are my friend. I don't want to see my friend die." Alice said.

"That really does mean a lot to me, Alice. Thank you." I turned around and followed Edward out the door.

In his car, he said, "She's right. This is a suicide mission. There's a very small chance that you could ever make it out of this alive."

"I know. I just don't want Will to die for me. I figure the only person who has the right to die for me is myself. And I'm okay with dying, as long is it's me dying. I realize my time is running out, and I just want to do something for the good with the rest of it." I said.

"If that's how you think…" his thought trailed off.

Most of the rest of the car ride, we sat in silence. Edward was driving really fast, but I didn't really care. When we got to the highway exit for Port Angeles, Edward said, "He's in an old warehouse. I'll show you the way; just don't be surprised by what you find inside."

He dropped me off outside and I told him to drive away. He did.

I opened the door to the warehouse, and stepped in quietly. I left the door open a crack, to let some light shine in. In the corner, I saw him. Will was curled up in a ball in the corner, and it looked like he was crying.

"Will." I whispered across the open space, although I know he could hear me. He looked up in surprise.

"I thought you were one of them, come to take me away." He said, quietly, so that I could barely hear him.

I kept walking to him and I said, "No. I came to apologize. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. But apologies don't often change things, even though we hope they do."

"I bet you hate me now, huh?"

"No. But you hate me, and what's the difference?"

"There's a huge difference, and I re-evaluated my life, and realized something very important." By this time, I was almost to him.

"What did you realize?" He asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"I realized I was wrong." I ran the last few steps until I was right in front of him. "I realized that you aren't a monster. You're just different."

He raised his head, and I saw that he was covered in blood. "Just different, huh?" He said.

"Just different." I said, kneeling on the ground beside him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I was never mad at you," he said, using his sleeve to wipe all the blood from his mouth. "How could I be?"

"I was the world's biggest jerk to you." I said.

"Yeah, well, you had every right to be." He said, reaching out and grabbing my hand. "You had every right to be."


	11. Not Afraid to Die

**I don't own Twilight.**

"You had every right to be." Will said, holding my hand.

Just then, the door to the outside swung open with a clang. The room was flooded with grey, gloomy light, and in the door, silhouetted were several figures.

One of them said, "You are the one causing all of this damage. That is against the law."

Will stood up, pulling me up with him by my hand and said, "Yes." I gasped, because these must be the Volturi Carlisle had been talking about.

"No. Will!" I said, trying to warn him.

He turned to me. "This is my judgment, Alex. I love you, and I always will, no matter what." Then, he leaned down and kissed me, before turning back to the Volturi. "I will accept my fate," He said, nobly and let go of my hand before taking a step forward. "Just please don't hurt her." He said, gesturing to me.

I had fallen to my knees and was crying, because I knew what was going to happen to Will, and I didn't want that nightmare to come true.

"She doesn't look like a threat, but she probably knows too much. We'll see." One of them said. When he said that, I knew I was dead.

Then, one of them walked to Will and grabbed his hand. He stood like that for a moment, and then said, "This is strange."

In a corner, a large fire flared up. I began sobbing, knowing that now, both Will and I were going to die. I just wished that I could save him.

The man who had taken Will's hand looked over to me. "How peculiar. Crying like that over someone you yourself had called a monster."

"I was wrong!" I gasped out between sobs. "I was wrong…"

He walked over to me and touched my arm lightly, and then he gasped.

I flinched away from his touch and ran over to Will, still sobbing. I grabbed his hand and stood close to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and gathered me to him, holding me close to him. "I'm begging you. Please don't hurt her!" his voice was cracking with tears.

The man who had touched my arm said to one of the others, "She knows everything. Apparently, we killed her parents five years ago and she knew it was vampires."

I pushed myself out of Will's arms, the tears still flowing down my face and screamed, "You! It was you!" I started running at him only to have my whole body filled with pain. Screaming, I sank to the floor. When the pain subsided, I got shakily to my feet, regained my balance and started running at him again.

He said, "Jane, no." Then, when I got near him, he disappeared. Then I felt two hands on my shoulders from behind. I was ready to spin around, when he said, almost laughing, "Yes, I did." His grip on my shoulders was so strong that I couldn't move.

"She has quite the fighting spirit," He said, sounding as though he was really amused.

I wrenched my shoulders from his grasp feeling the left one pop out, and spun around. I was crying so hard I couldn't say anything, but I think the pain in my eyes was enough for him. Will stepped behind me and pulled me to him, and this time I didn't move away. I fell into him, crying harder than I cried even when my parents had died.

"I almost want to leave her to him, just to see what would happen," He said. "I doubt it would end well." He laughed. Laughed! At a time like this. I knew he was goading me, so I didn't react.

Without turning around, I lifted my head off Will's chest and said, "Just kill me. I can see them again soon enough." I felt Will's arms tighten around me.

"No, don't say that." He roughly whispered.

"Will, I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't say that before." I told him.

He loosened his arms from around me and I turned around. "Well?"

The man looked at me and then he said, "Hmm. Alright, if you insist." From behind, someone pushed both Will and I into the fire. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, as the fire engulfed us both. I felt his teeth sink into my neck and I felt like I was burning up, both on the outside and the inside. But the pain didn't bother me so much. The last thing I felt before it all faded to black was Will's kiss; the last thing I heard was him whispering, "I love you."


	12. Life really does go on

**I don't own twilight. I bet you're surprised that there's another chapter, huh? Well, just read then.**

The first thing I remember after that day was opening my eyes in the Cullen's living room, with Will leaning over me.

"Will!" I said, joyfully.

"Hey Alex." He said quietly, smiling.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. "I don't know what's going on, but I like it, whatever it is." Over his shoulder, I looked around, because something was different, but I couldn't place it.

"The Cullens saved the day. They rushed in and put out the fire. The only for me to save you, was to change you, in that fire. It was the only thing I could think of, and I did it. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for that! We're both here, alive! That sounds good to me!"

"Okay then. That's not what I expected you to say. But anyway, the Cullens said they'd take responsibility for us both, and the Volturi allowed it. Carlisle said that the man who killed your parent's name was Aro, and he must have been in a really generous mood, but I'll just take it."

"Yeah…" I said, thinking about my mom and dad. "I think that Mom and Dad would have wanted me to forget about this revenge thing. I don't think it's very good for my health. They would have rather that I was alive and happy than they were avenged. I shouldn't have held such a grudge in the first place."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't we might not be together. So, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing either."

"I guess that's just fate."

"Yeah, I guess. But now we can have forever."

"Forever…"

**The End**


End file.
